


Destiny

by Mysterie



Series: Death Note - Second Coming [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crime, Death, Deception, Moral Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the 3rd installment of my group of Death Note "books"</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 3rd installment of my group of Death Note "books"

Kari set the booby trapped video next to the small TV; it wouldn't matter who saw it now that it would be useless.  
  
 _I will use my shadows to my advantage; first I should get rid of the badge though; officers are too nosey for their own good. I'll just do what Light did, sort of, setting it up should be easy since there's the 23 day rule. Now, who do I get to use as a pawn? Someone local if possible... who has some sort of a record; maybe even someone I know personally... Yes, using someone I know should rock the boat for L and the others since no one would be certain as to whether I, Kira, killed him because I knew them or just because they were another criminal. It would be hard to tie that death to me._  She smiled to herself as a plan began to form in her mind. Getting the Death Note, she began to write down her plan, but she left space for a name to be put in later as well as date in time since she considered the fact that finding someone she knew with a record might not be easy to do and might time some time to perform.  
  
 _Now all I need is to choose time, date, and to find a person. The date will be an easy thing, but it can't be too soon. I know I meant to take a break, but that can wait a little bit longer while I eliminate the badge. After that I'll take some time off to do everything in my life, but be Kira._  Kari went into her room where the computer was as the thought ran through her mind; the Death Note in one hand and a pen in the other. She set both aside to pick a person from the list she'd sent from her uncle's computer months back. Kari deleted the information on those she knew were dead either because of her or had been executed by someone else; more often that someone else had been the government.   
  
Rick Olen, out on probation for armed robbery in Wichita; held two hostages, wound another. He's perfect; now all I need to see is if I can create a reason in his mind... Why bother? I'll just threaten his family as Kira... That should be enough. Let's see about that date now... Kari filled in the missing information except for the man's name. Then, jotting down his number on a sticky note, she retrieved her gray phone, moving to the far end of the house to ensure that there was at least 30 yards between her, the renter, and the badged man. She dialed the number, feeling a thrill go through her when the phone was answered.  
  
"I've got it honey!" A middle aged man with blonde hair and light brown eyes picked up the phone as the cooing of an infant could be heard from the next room.  
  
"Hello?" He asked in a slightly gruff voice, despite his age.  
  
"Is this Rick Olen?" A sultry voice asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Listen very carefully Rick and I promise your wife and your son won't be touched. I am Kira." Rick paled, fumbling with the phone. Kari almost laughed when she heard the change of his breathing; she knew he was going to listen.  
  
"Go to a room where no one will disturb you and tell no one of this conversation or I will go back on my word. Understand?" Rick swallowed even as he walked outside.  
  
"Yeah... How do I know this isn't a joke?" He asked.  
  
"Are you outside?"  
  
"Yes."

 

  
"Stay on your porch, to prove that I'm Kira... Your drug dealing neighbor will appear in the next twenty seconds and shoot herself in the head." Rick's eyes went wide exactly twenty seconds later as his neighbor did come out; she was a red-head in her twenties and was dressed like a tramp in black. She raised a pistol to her head and shot herself.  
  
"Go back inside, quickly; reassure your wife if need be, but remember my warning." Rick hurried back inside in time to see his wife, a dark auburn hair and blue eyed woman, only slightly younger looking, rush into the room.  
  
"My god Rick... was that a gun? What happened?!" Her eyes were wide with worry.  
  
"I went outside to get some air while talking to my buddy and the neighbor girl, the druggy, came out and shot herself."  
  
"Ginger?! That's not like her... Do you think... it was Kira?!"  
  
"Calm down, if it was there's nothing we can do. I'm guessing that it was since Ginger didn't give up her drug dealing even with Kira's reappearance. I warned her that she couldn't hide... but she didn't listen to me." The infant boy's cries came from the next room.  
  
"Calm Andrew down. I'll call the cops." When she left, Rick put the phone back to his ear.  
  
"Don't hang up. The cops were called by her already; they'll be there soon, just go the nearest room and lock the door if you can. If you can't, go into the bathroom. Stay away from the door and any windows." Rick did as she said, shutting himself into a bathroom.  
  
"Now, I want you to do a very simple thing. Find a pistol and put it in your care with a single bullet in it and then, on Saturday of this coming week drive to the Quicktrip gas station and park. That's all you need to do. You need to be in the parking lot before 2:20 pm."  
  
"Alright, what am I supposed to do there?" Rick asked.  
  
"Just wait. I'll give you further instructions later; just make sure you're there or else."   
  
"No problem. I'll be there."  
  
"One more thing Rick. Make sure it's a real pistol and not a toy; the same goes for the bullet. No blanks."  
  
"Got it." Rick hung up the phone after he was sure that Kira had hung up first.  
  
 _Damn it.... What am I going to do? I'm not supposed to have a gun for at least another week, but... I can't risk my family.... Kira's too smart to be fooled. I don't know what she wants from me, but I'll do whatever I have to if it means protecting my family._


	2. The Plan

Kari was at the gas station ten minutes before Rick was. She browsed each isle thoughtfully, picking up a few items and paying for them only to eat them in the store while looking at other snacks and drinks. She glanced at her watch; ten seconds. Kari threw away a wrapper to waste some time. Rick walked into the shop and leveled his gun at the shopkeeper.  
  
"Give me the money and don't hit the silent alarm." Kari ducked into the same isle as her shadow did.  
  
"What do we do?" A woman whispered as she cowered near some doughnuts.  
  
"I'm a martial artist, I could take him out if I got close enough." Kari said in hushed tones.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous, let me handle this." Kari studied the man who was crouching next to her in a T-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"How are we to know you're not with him?" The other woman looked at the man nervously, his dark brown eyes beneath cropped black hair were serious and that was more then enough for her to label him as an "authority." The man reached into his pocked and handed her his badge.  
  
 _Andrew Fields, FBI. Talk about a serious tail... but I've got you_. Kari handed the badge back.   
  
"It's authentic. I know because I've a relative who's a cop."   _A good enough excuse, but how would he know I actually just know the real thing thanks to a late-night TV special?_  He nodded and Kari moved as the agent did, knocking over several boxes in the process. Rick spun around at the noise, his eyes leaving the somewhat nervous cashier who then reached for a hidden gun; as Rick turned around the cashier shot him before he could pull the trigger on his own gun. Kari ran over to Rick, looking at him only to turn, as if horrified, as blood pooled around the lifeless body. It was several minutes before anyone left the store. Everyone giving their own version of the events to local cops.  
  
 _I don't feel sorry. Rick, you did the crime, even bullied me when we were kids. In the end, you got just what you deserved._  Kari thought as she walked around her block again; her eyes on the road. She would look, from a distance, dejected, but she was really only in thought.

 

  
  
 _L will learn of this soon enough I'm sure. I know my shadow's name, but now I need the other names of those who might be out to cover my tracks. Light had it easy, able to get it on a subway, but I don't have such a luxury in this small town. Mine will take more time... time I'll take off as Kira until I can figure it all out._    
  
It was all set; Kari sat in the park, the laughter of kids in the air. All she needed to do now was lure her shadow into the small cornfield maze at the end of the park. Taking a deep breath, she got up from the bench near the maze and moved into the cornfield. Once inside she ran quickly and ducked into a stalk of corn, pulling up the hood of her hoodie to cover her face as she did; she let her bangs fall in front of her eyes that were shielded behind the clip-on sunglasses on her glasses. She'd only to wait a little while before Andrew appeared, looking for her. Kari held her breath as he got close, he walked right past her without seeing her. She quietly stepped out of the corn and gently stuck the muzzle of a toy gun against his back. Andrew froze on the spot.  
  
"You're a hard man to tail; very good at your job." Kari said in a low, sultry voice.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't turn around. I'm Kira."  
  
 _Kira?!_ Shock registered on his features, though she couldn't see his face. Kari stuck one hand in the pocket of her hoodie, drawing out a glove, which she slipped on before reaching into her pants pocket for a small transceiver.  
  
"I'm going to give you something, look down." Andrew did as she said, seeing a gloved hand reach around him, holding the transceiver. He took it from her.  
  
"Put it on and walk normal; don't let anyone know you can hear me or I'll kill you." He did as he was told. Kari put the headset on as he walked away and stepped back into the corn to the other side of the "wall" of the maze.  
  
"Take the straight path until you come to a dead end. Don't try anything funny, I'll be watching you."   
  
 _Damn, she got me. With this small device, no one would pick up the signal unless they just happened to be within a few feet and had the right frequency._ Andrew stopped at the dead end.  
  
"Now, take the left path past two turns; you'll find another dead end with a gardner's shovel. Dig until you find a box." Kari fell silent as she slipped inside the corn "wall" again to keep track of him without being seen herself. There were few people in the maze today as most were either at work or school at this time of day and the maze wasn't officially open just yet; but that had never stopped the curious before. She watched as Andrew uncovered the box and opened it.  
  
"Take the pen and envelopes, write in the openings the names of all the FBI agents working to find me. If you don't know them all then use your PDA to obtain a file with their names and faces. I'll know if you purposely misspell any name. I don't have to tell you what will happen to your family and friends if you try such a stunt." Kari said into the head piece only loud enough for him to hear without him realizing she was still only a few feet away from him. Andrew silently did as she instructed.  
  
"When you're done, place all the envelopes back in the box and bury it; then set the transceiver down among the corn and retrace your steps."

 

  
 _This voice... why does it sound so familiar? Why do I feel as if I've heard it somewhere before? But where?_  Andrew wondered as he set the box back in the hole and reburied it. He left the transceiver among the corn. Kari waited until he'd been out of sight for several minutes before she picked up the transceiver and dug up the box. She took the envelopes, sticking them into the jacket of her hoodie before zipping it up; it was loose enough that no one would notice. She buried the box and the tool, smoothing over the dirt with one gloved hand so that it would again blend in. Then she turned the gloves she'd worn inside-out and stuck them in her hoodie pocket, careful to brush herself off even as she quickly made her way back to the maze entrance. She made it just in time to see Alexander clutch at his heart and fall forward. She ran over to him, turning him over as she checked his pulse. His eyes met hers as she moved her had from his neck; a slight twitch of her lips gave her away.  
  
 _The girl from the gas station! She's..._ His eyes closed.  
  
"Is he...?" Someone behind her asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"I'm afraid so..." Kari trailed off, her own voice shaky as she drew back from him. No one said anything as Kari pulled out her gray cell phone and called the local police. by the time the body was carted away, Kari had vanished from the scene.  
  
In a little while the others shall meet their fate. Everything has gone just as I had planned. Kari's mind drifted as she made her way slowly to her car.  
  
*flashback*  
  
 _Damn, I know how Light did it, but how can I?_  Kari wondered as she stared at the computer screen. The welcome window flashed various pieces of news.  
  
 _Without a passenger train or a subway that goes anywhere near here it's going to be next to impossible to - ... wait._  Kari clicked on a piece of news that had flashed before her.  
  
 _Of course!_ She thought as she read the headline:  
  
Annual Cornfield Mazes Growing  
  
  
Nebraska and Kansas are known for the large mazes of corn that attracts thousands of tourists each year...  
  
 _What better place? It would be easy to reenact Light's plan for the FBI agent that tailed him! Now all I need to do is set up the envelopes with the slots; my shadow will unknowingly kill all his co-workers. Just as the foolish Agent Raye did._    
  
*end flashback*


	3. Doubtful Suspicion

L was building a city out of cardboard when the phone next to him rang. He calmly picked it up.  
  
"It's me."   
  
"What is it Watari?"   
  
"I just found out that the FBI agents are dead."  
  
"How many?" L asked as he carefully lined up the roof section of one building.  
  
"All of them." L began to shake and he dropped the piece he'd been holding; the entire city crumbling like dominos.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, their bodies have all been found; each dead of a heart attack."   
  
 _Kira... So, you found them out and eliminated them... but how did you find out? What tipped you off? Or maybe I should be asking who..._  
  
"Pool all data on all suspects that were being followed during that time. One of them is Kira, I'm certain of it. Update Linder on the situation."  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"What's all the fuss?" J asked from behind the shadows of the dimly lit room. It was made that way in case anyone unexpected walked in; built for his protection. K sat at the computer near one of the windowless walls; she hadn't heard him come in, but to her credit she didn't jump either at the sound of his voice.  
  
"My sources are in an uproar about the deaths of some thirty FBI agents. L just confirmed his connection to them. Apparently, according to L, the agents were entrusted to him by the president who was becoming impatient in the chase and wanted L to catch Kira. Looks like Kira found out about the agents and took them out."   
  
"I figured as much; anything more on their movements?"  
  
"No, Linder is still keeping an eye on Kari, but according to eye witnesses the two went into the maze. Andrew following her, they became separated and one girl, also in the field at the time, claimed to have run into Kari in the middle of the maze just as Andrew was at the entrance. No one saw anything suspicious and by the time Kari found him he was dead." Jager frowned in thought, something was nagging him at the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Where is she now? At home?"  
  
"Yes, she just came back from class." K sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand; she'd been staring at the computer for several hours, steeped in conversation with Kari.  
  


 

"Are you talking to her now?"   
  
"Yes sir. I just can't believe that it's been two weeks since the FBI agents' deaths and not a peep out of Kira. She just seems to have vanished like a ghost from the public eye."   
  
"It can't last long K. She'll make her move again, soon. Like as not, you're her next target."   
  
"Then... you don't suspect me as Kira, sir?" K asked, swiveling the chair around to face her commander.  
  
"No, I admit that I had my doubts in the beginning until she called me while in Japan. That was her first mistake; the second was her talk of vengeance. She and I are too much alike there. You and I are complete opposites so that's how I know."  
  
"And K 2?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Kari isn't the type of person to be able to touch a weapon. I've seen her try and shoot a gun; she missed horribly and set it down after that. The look in her eyes was enough to tell me that she wouldn't be able to handle it let alone kill if she had to. I couldn't even get her to pick up any weapon, not even the bow and arrow or a simple knife. She'd handle them, sure, but she couldn't aim worth anything."  
  
 _She told me so herself, about the gun incident, that time she was here in Florida as well. Is it possible though that she lied? That she was merely telling me what I wanted to hear so that I wouldn't suspect her? Could she have been that good of an actress years ago to feign a dislike for weapons? No... that doesn't make sense. Yet... she knew Light once... Could it really be possible for Kari to be Kira? If I think about all that happened... she'd be in the best position to take down the agents in the organization... she'd know how to contact me... L.... The FBI agents' deaths might even mimic Light's tactic if there were any witnesses that would speak up... If this is true, and you are Kira, will you go after K next or me?_  Jager leaned against the wall as he thought.  
  
 _What about L? Is it possible that L is your next target since you have no way of really knowing L's true identity? I've seen the movie they made.... L revealed himself to Light in order to capture him and the one who was working with him.... but no one knows L's real name. That was never revealed, not even in the movie. L is too cautious for that. Even the names of the SPK members were changed to protect them when they made the movie... If you've seen that Kari and are Kira... you'd know just how to keep from making the same mistake that Light did. You probably know where you stand when it comes to L.... but how will you draw him out? What will you do Kira?_  
  
"Sir, I think you should see this." K said, the sound of her voice breaking into his thoughts. J moved from the shadows to go over to the computer. He peered at the screen.

 

  
  
Kit25: I take it you're at headquarters.  
AgentK7: of course, I'm doing work.  
Kit25: I wish I had that kind of time, but classes keep me busy  
AgentK7: I understand, the commander does too  
Kit25: Knowing him he's standing over your shoulder  
AgentK7: isn't he always? lol  
Kit25: lol, seriously though, he has a habit of doing that. I wouldn't be surprised if he  
were reading this right now.  
AgentK7: well, he's here, but he's not looking over my shoulder just yet  
Kit25: I take it your work is on the deaths of the FBI agents  
AgentK7: yes, do you know anything?  
Kit25: I wish I did, Kira's covered her tracks real good this time  
AgentK7: do you remember seeing anything while at the park?  
Kit25: Nothing suspicious other then suddenly finding I was being tailed by an FBI agent who had a heart attack at the entrance of the maze  
AgentK7: how many people were there at the time?  
Kit25: I don't know... ten... twenty people? At least fifteen were in the maze and I questioned them all before the police showed up, but none of them had seen anything apparently.  
Kit25: If you ask me this whole thing is fishy.  
AgentK7: what do you mean?  
Kit25: I think Kira had some help with this one. Think about it, how else could she have known about the agents if only L had known about them?   
AgentK7: are you implying something here?   
Kit25: Like nearly everyone else, I've seen the movie Misa made.... to be honest, I'd like to know what really happened to Light's partner. I've a funny feeling his dying in jail wasn't natural.  
AgentK7: that's a serious accusation there if I'm reading this right.  
Kit25: I know... but what other reason is there? He was perfectly healthy when he was put in jail and then he suddenly dies. L was said to have burned the Death Notes... but did he really?  
AgentK7: you think that L has been helping Kira?!  
Kit25: It's not impossible. Why else would she be so bold as to call J? How could she even have gotten the number? I talked to J about it... there's no doubt that she got it from somewhere   
Kit25: and L knows J's private number that he uses for work...   
  
J frowned slightly in thought.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, she could be on to something there. He was the last one to possess the Death Notes that were known to exist. What if there were more then two? What if there was another one or he swamped one of the Death Notes for a regular notebook? Considering that the Death Note normally only looks like a regular notebook that wouldn't be too hard to do..."   
  
"Are you seriously suggesting L once acted as Kira?" K said incredulously.   
  
"I don't trust L. I never have. It's not impossible that he did. In fact, for all we know he could be the real Kira and is using a female voice as a cover up. He does have access to such technology."   
  
"Sir... I really don't think L is Kira... not like Light was."   
  
"I don't want to believe that either, but Light proved that such a thing was possible. He fooled the general public for five years and Kira all but ruled the world as we know it. I think it's time I paid Kari a visit. I'd like to know first hand just what her theories are on this."  
  
"But sir, if she is Kira.... " J cut her off with a gesture.  
  
"No buts. If L asks where I am you're free to tell him, but don't tell him of my intentions. I don't need him suspecting anything if there's any truth to what K 2's theory."   
  
"As you wish, sir." K with held a sigh a she turned her conversation with K from the issue of L and Kira. When she glanced over her shoulder again to where J had been standing she found that he was no longer there; she was alone in the room once more. Her commander and friend had left everything in her hands.  
  
 _I swear... sometimes it just doesn't pay to be second-in-command..._ K thought to herself.


	4. The L Factor

Kari sat on the top step of her front porch, her three cats surrounding her, begging to be petted though she had a notebook on her lap. It was one of the many Japanese notebooks she'd bought while in Japan.  
  
 _For late summer, it sure is a beautiful day. It's nice to not have school on Saturdays._  She thought as she scratched a black cat behind the ears; aptly named Black Boy, he only had one spot of white on his chest.  
  
 _It's been three days since I reported in to K only to find that J is gone again. Where would he go that he didn't tell K? Or was it that he couldn't? I swear... sometimes I don't understand his methods._  Kari thought as she set down her pen to pet the calico looking tabby she'd named Scamp because of her mesh of colors that made her seem as if she were a cat more comfortable living near old railroad tracks alone rather then being a pampered pet. A gray and black striped tabby pushed Scamp away to get attention.  
  
"Luke! You attention hog." Kari said affectionately as she scratched the cat behind his ears. Kari paused in stroked the cat's ears when she saw a sleek looking black car drive up. She stood up, notebook in one hand, pen in the other, as it turned from the side road onto her street; she held the notebook close, uncertain of the type of car she was looking at even as it pulled along side the road and onto her lawn.   
  
 _Now who could that be?_  Kari wondered as she watched for a moment as the car stopped.  
  
 _Is the person lost or just plain drunk? Then again... they can't be from around here since it's too early for drunks..._ Surprise flitted briefly onto her face when she was who it was. He could feel the sun's heat on his black jeans and T-shirt; black shades hid his eyes.  
  
 _That's unusual for her._  Jager thought as he took note of the black and blue skirt she wore with a blue blouse. He knew that Kari usually didn't like to wear dresses or skirts. Not even to school. His eyes went to the black notebook she held, the pen in her other hand. Jager suddenly felt as if someone was squeezing him too tightly as he felt a tightening in his chest that he knew to be fear. The two of them stood where they were as a soft breeze picked up; ruffling their hair and Kari's skirt. Jager had already made up his mind to confront his fear; as several scenarios went through his mind he couldn't bring himself to speak. Seeing the two of them looking at each other, an outsider would never think that the best of friends were also mortal enemies, but might think that the two were struck with love at that moment instead though both were dedicated to their cause in helping humanity though in very different ways. Which of the two was right and which was wrong couldn't be clearly defined by the laws and morals of the world.Kari gave Jager a slight smile, but he could have sworn he'd seen something odd flicker in her eyes for the briefest of moments.  
  


 

 _What is going on? Why am I even thinking such things? Do I still doubt that K's theory is right? That Kari is Kira? This is all ridiculous. There's almost absolutely no way Kari is Kira._  Jager thought as he removed his sunglasses and moved from the other side of the car to meet her.   
  
 _Why is he here? Does he suspect? Could he know? If he does... what am I to do? I had hoped it would never come to this, but there's no other reason that I can think of that would bring him here to see me and not tell K. You would want to get the truth from me first. You want to prove it to yourself first, for your own peace of mind, that I'm not Kira; yet, a part of you probably knows that no other close to you could be Kira... I'm jumping to conclusions here though. First I will listen to you... then I will decide what to do._    
  
"You don't seem too surprised to see me." Jager said when he reached her.  
  
"I was at first, who wouldn't be? Perhaps we should go inside to talk though." He nodded and followed her inside, but as he did he had to wonder to himself if he wasn't just about to walk himself to his own end. He knew, deep down, there was a good chance she was Kira and that she would kill him or already had written it so. He knew about the twenty-three day rule just as L and every other authority did. Had she, as Kira, already written his name down in the Death Note? Had he really come here of his own accord or was his actions being controlled by Kira even now?   
  
 _No... it doesn't seem like her and Kira scoffed at the idea of torture. So then... am I wrong to come here with doubts against her? I can't know anything for certain, but I didn't come here to accuse her of being Kira._  Jager shut the door behind him and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw all of the black notebooks on the table. Many not even yet touched by lead or ink. Kari set the notebook she'd been holding on the table with the pen before turning to him.   
  
"Are you going to hold onto those forever?" Her question caught him a bit off guard and then he realized he was still holding his sunglasses. He hooked them onto his shirt collar.  
  
"So, you know why I'm here?" It was more of a statement then a question; he'd often find that she knew his thoughts and actions almost as well as he did himself.  
  
"I can guess, but I can honestly say that I'm not sure this time."  
  
"It's about what you told K, about your theories of L assisting Kira." Kari nodded, but didn't seem to show any sign that she'd thought any different.  
  
 _So I was wrong.... Good. I feel a lot better._  
  
"Of course, I should have guessed. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks." He said as she motioned him to have a seat on the couch while she went to the refrigerator. Kari moved around several items to hide the sigh of relief that escaped her. She took her time in choosing something to drink to compose herself. She put her fear and worries out of her mind and set herself to be the professional he expected of her to be. Taking a can of pop out, she joined him on the couch.   
  
"What made you suspect that L might be helping Kira or be Kira?" Jager asked.  
  


 

"Well, I saw the movie Misa made while I was in Japan. The ending wasn't clear on what happened to the Death Notes really. If I've followed the movie right, there weren't just two or three notebooks, there were four. Which explains Kira's revival. It leads me to believe one of two things, either someone else found a Death Note that the original Kira might have left behind. The other scenario is that L didn't burn all the Death Notes like he said he did. That, instead of burning the last Death Note, he used it one time and then handed it down to someone he knew he could trust."  
  
"What about the two year lag?" Jager asked.  
  
"To throw off suspicion of him. After all, it was made public that Kira was dead. It'd be too easy to say he was the new Kira if all of the sudden people started dropping again after Light's death."   
  
"Why two years?" Jager asked and Kari shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe two years was all he thought was necessary. I don't know L like his co-workers do nor do I know Kira's thought patterns either."   
  
"Right, sorry. I guess that's asking too much." Kari didn't comment as she took a sip.  
  
 _Well, I do know how Kira thinks... but you're not quite on the right track there. I didn't pick two years on purpose... It just kind of happened that way. You'd have to ask Light about that, but then again you'd be a little hard pressed to do that since he's been dead for nearly three years now..._    
  
"It's not impossible that L could be the real Kira, but what about when I was called? Kira's voice was female."  
  
"Well, from what I know from the movie, both the original L and the current one had female helpers. It isn't inconceivable that one of the SPK members is female."   
  
"One is for sure, K said she saw one when she first confronted L."   
  
"Right, she told me about that. To be honest I got a good laugh at that. I wish I could have seen the look on L's face when he realized someone had slipped passed all that high-tech security that he's got set up around him." Jager chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, me too."    
  
"Anything else?" Jager thought for a moment then shook his head.  
  
"Not unless there's anything else you want to tell me." A slow grin spread across her face.  
  
"You mean about the mountain of notebooks on the table?" Kari asked, amusement in her eyes and he shook his head.  
  
"Why do you have so many?"  
  
"One, I love to write, and two, I wanted a souvenir from Japan that wouldn't just sit around."  
  
"Sorry I asked." He said, laughing a bit. Kari laughed with him.  
  
 _And what better cover is there for the Death Note then many notebooks that look just like it? Though that one you'll never know my friend._


	5. Three Can Be Company

"Have you seen or heard anything from Kira?" J asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. It's like Kira decided to just take a holiday or something." Kari replied.   
  
 _Which is exactly what I did, now I need to resume it... but I need a way to get close to L too... How can I do that without rousing L or J's suspicions? Light got close to the original L by befriending him, but I don't want to go that far... He even had himself imprisoned and got rid of the Death Note at one point just so he could prove, without doubt, that he wasn't Kira. Wait... that's it! All I need to do after that is earn L's trust. That shouldn't be too hard..._  
  
"You still there?" J asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got a great idea on how we can monitor L and catch him in the act if he is Kira and prove to him my innocence if he's not."   
  
"How do we do that?"   
  
"It's simple, tell him you intend to prove my innocence by having the two of us together 24/7 for a duration of two months time. If the killings still go on then it will prove to him that I'm not Kira! In fact, it would be the perfect way for me to keep an eye on him for you without him suspecting I'm doing so. It will prove that neither of us is Kira simply by having a third member watch the both of us. Heck, have K do it. She's already seen L so why not?"   
  
"That's an excellent idea. I'll have K set it up. Good thinking K 2."   
  
"Thanks." Seconds later there was a click and Kari knew that Jager had hung up the phone. She hung hers up as well a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
 _He bought it. Now I just have to wait for things to unfold. No doubt K will agree with the idea just to prove that I am Kira. I can kill two birds with one stone... but how to get L's real name... That will be a tricky thing. Maybe I'll study hypnotism in my spare time. I could hide the book behind another so that no one knows what I'm learning and when I have L alone I could ask him to try it just to pass the time. I'll dare him if I have to. Under hypnosis it should be all too easy to pry from him his real name and anything else that I want from him._    
K picked up her phone as it vibrated on the table next to her bed. She'd been engrossed in a mystery book. She didn't even glance at the phone number as she opened it and set it to her ear in one fluid motion.  
  
"K here."  
  
"K, I want you to take part in a plan that K 2 thought up to clear both her and L of suspicion." K set down her book, focusing her mind on what J was saying.  
  
"That sounds a little fishy boss, but okay, what's the plan?" K listened as J explained what Kari had told him and nodded slightly out of habit though she knew he couldn't see her.

 

  
"That is a good idea. Sure, now convincing L might not be easy, but I think he'll go along with it as well. I'll get on right now and see if he's on. He should be. I'll let him know myself. I think it's best if I do it; after all, I am the only one who has seen him."   
  
"Alright. J out." K snapped her phone shut and put the bookmark in her book. She set the book on her bed and moved from the single bed to another room, where her laptop sat on a small table that was surrounded by filing cabinets. K sat down and brought up her Internet access, typing in her password. With her wireless connection, it went through quickly. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall above her computer. It was about ten at night. Would L be on? She could only hope so. K did some fast typing and quickly hacked into L's computer service.  
  
  
K21009: L, you there?  
LSPK: K I presume.  
K21009: none other  
LSPK: You've got quite the talent for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I could have you  
arrested on hacking charges alone you know that right?  
K21009: *laughs* you'd have to find me first L. believe me, hacking is the LEAST I've done as  
far as crossing the line as I'm sure you're well aware.  
LSPK: I have looked, you've got a record a mile long with your boss having one that is twice as  
long.  
K21009: ha, if anything, you'd have more trouble catching him then you would me. after all, he's  
been at this for years and no doubt he's picked up some of my tricks for disappearing   
LSPK: You didn't just send me a message to fight over this truce did you?  
K21009: No, J called me. He told me about an idea that K 2 had about clearing Kari's name.  
LSPK: Is that so? How?  
  
  
K sat for several minutes at the computer as she told L what J had told her of K 2's plan. There was a long pause afterwards.  
  
LSPK: And this came from one of the other agents?  
K21009: Yes it did, this agent is very good.  
  
While K and J had often told L everything, the one thing that had never been mentioned out right was what Kari's call name was as an agent. That was something that was kept private for the protection of the agent. No agent was ever named with their real name and their call name in the same sentence. Anyone who ever named an agent to anyone outside the organization was subject to being put on trial for second degree treason if it was to someone close and to a complete stranger it was first degree. Treason was taken very seriously within the organization. Everyone within the organization knew that J had once sentenced to death members of his own family for treason and a friend of fifteen years with them.   
  
LSPK: Fine. I agree, since you have already seen me I suppose one more won't hurt. On one  
condition of course.  
K21009: which is...?  
LSPK: You work for me while you are both here. Anything you find will be reported directly  
to me.   
K21009: ... fine. I don't know how Kari will feel about that, but my talents will be at your  
disposal for the duration of the month that we are together. If you like, I'll ask her now.  
LSPK: Do it.  
  
K opened another window and sent an instant message to Kari who was sitting at her computer, relaxing by surfing the net.  
  
AgentK7: Kari?  
Kit25: Yeah?  
AgentK7: L agrees to your plan with a catch.  
Kit25: What's the catch?  
AgentK7: That you work for him during the duration.  
Kit25: Figures he'd take advantage of us like that.   
  


 

Thinking about it, Kari pulled up a program and began a back hack into K's computer, bringing up a copy of her conversation with L. Kari slowly went through the conversation, keeping an eye on her own with K at the same time.  
  
AgentK7: Yeah, I don't have a problem with it if it means catching Kira.  
Kit25: Same here. I also want to clear my name, you can tell L that I agree as well so long  
as we can also relay our information to J. I don't want him excluding him.    
AgentK7: I'll ask.  
  
Kari sat back as she watched the other instant message update.  
  
K21009: Kari agrees on the condition that we can report to J what we find.  
LSPK: Done.   
K21009: You do know that she's almost as good as I am?  
LSPK: I don't doubt it, I've seen her ranking, if not her call name. Why is that?  
K21009: Standard Policy, never have an agent's name with their call name.   
  
As she expected. K turned back to her instant message with Kari and sent the answer that she already knew; though neither would be aware of it.  
  
AgentK7: L agrees.  
Kit25: Good, tell him that I'll fly out ASAP and that I'll call him once I am in town. From there  
he can decide how we'll get together; either from the airport, a restaurant or whatever.   
AgentK7: Macionas, heard of it?  
Kit25: Not really, tell you what, why don't you pick me up from the airport and we'll meet  
L there?  
AgentK7: It was L's idea.  
Kit25: Oh, okay. Well, that's fine with me.  
  
Kari chuckled as she said her good-byes to K and watched the other instant message. She knew it was L's idea of course. She'd been watching the instant message page scroll when she wasn't answering K on the other instant message. She closed the window and turned her attention to the instant message page.  
  
K21009: She agrees. We'll meet at Macionas after I pick her up from the airport.   
LSPK: I'll meet the both of you there then. Get the time of her flight and let me know. I'll  
meet to two of you there an hour after her plane is scheduled to arrive.  
K21009: An hour? It didn't take me an hour to get to headquarters.  
LSPK: No, but she wouldn't know that. For my own protection we'll take my car; it will keep  
her from knowing how far we've gone as well locating headquarters.  
K21009: Okay, I can't argue with that.  
  
 _Heh, I already know where your precious headquarters are L. It's just that I couldn't reveal that. I'm not supposed to be a hacker like K. That's her specialty. No... I'm only supposed to be good at deception, misdirection and knowing how to research things AFTER K hacks into places. Then again, only I and J really know what I'm supposed to do for the organization, but even J wouldn't know about my "skill" in hacking. Ha, if you want to call that a skill. I can out hack K who's supposed to be the best there is; after all, she DID create the hack-proof barriers that are around the organization._  
  
Kari was never one to brag at what she could do in or out of the organization. That was never the type of person she'd been and it was a good thing too. If she had been it would have made it almost impossible for her to effectively be Kira.


	6. The Hacker, The Killer and the Prodigy

Kari sat with K in a booth that was as far from the door as any was. Where was L? Kari was sick of waiting for L to show up though K had reassured her that L was going to appear exactly an hour after her plane had been scheduled to land. Kari looked at her own watch; according to it, if L was true to his word on showing up on the dot then he had five minutes to appear. Kari noticed a couple minutes later that a sleepy-eyed boy in a baggy T-shirt, pants, wearing no shoes, was walking towards them. He was a lanky teenager, somewhere around the age of 15 or 16 Kari thought, with what looked like silvery white hair.   
  
 _THIS is L? Incredible. I knew he was a genius... but a child prodigy? Heh, go figure. I suppose that only makes sense as he is the best mind that the authorities can have and he has so little experience... It's no wonder he hasn't found proof on me yet. Ten to one says the original L would have pegged me already... but this L... No, I shouldn't underestimate him just because he's younger then I am._  
  
"You're Kari, correct?" L asked plainly, his expression not changing.  
  
"Yes I am, it's a pleasure and an honor to finally meet you." L only nodded.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm a fan of yours. I tracked the first Kira case and others in my youth. I always wanted to be a freelance detective if I couldn't make it big as a writer."   
  
"A pass time of yours I presume?" L asked.  
  
"Yes, for now I'm going for a degree in teaching. I love young kids and working with them. I've also always wanted to make a difference in the world too and what better way then to teach young children who are the future?"  
  
"A valid point. I've a car waiting for us to take us to headquarters." L said. Kari nodded.  
  
"Lead the way."   
  
An hour later, the three of them sat in what looked like a hotel suite with a computer system on one side that could be used to monitor hallways and there were consoles for other uses, such as research. To Kari's surprise, Jager was waiting for them with what looked like handcuffs, but each of three rings had a long chain that would stretch a couple feet.   
  
"I didn't expect you to be here sir." Kari said.  
  
"K called me and I talked with L. We decided that the best way to ensure that no one pulled anything funny would be to make sure you couldn't wander too far from one another. "  
  
"A good idea." Kari said thoughtfully after a moment's silence. She hadn't expected such a move, it wouldn't complicate things for her though.   
  
 _After all, the real Kira is taking a break. I've ensured that those who are taking my place will do exactly as I intend them to without fuss._ She thought as she held out her right hand so that J could clip on the handcuff. The handcuffs were linked so that L was linked to K on one side and Kari was linked to the other side of K. 

 

  
 _So far so good, unfortunately now it will be harder to put my plan into action. I can't just hypnotize L now with K linked to me without hypnotizing them both at the same time.... This will be a lot trickier then I had first thought. Still, it should work. I'll have to be wary of cameras though, likely there are some, but would they bug L's room as well? I doubt it... I suppose I could always ask him after I hypnotize him, that way I can plan my next move._ Kari thought as the three of them moved over to the computers; it was apparent that L had no intention of hesitating to get to work. Of course, by the time Kari looked over her shoulder when they had reached the computers, Jager was gone. With a mental shrug, she sat down at one of the three computers and moved the mouse to get out of the black screen saver. K was already clicking away at her computer and L was studying some document.   
  
 _This work thing might be tricky, but I'll give it my best shot._  Kari thought as she moved the mouse over different files and clicked on them. She studied the information that was on each file. Kari had the distinct feeling that she was being watched, but she shrugged it off when she noticed that L was studying her out of the corner of her eye. She didn't blame him, after all he was suspicious of her, of course he would be watching her from time to time. Kari pulled her attention back to the document in front of her. So far, all of the information that she'd come upon had only been that of the different deaths. There were hundreds of names and data on how each died, where, and at what time as well as their criminal background.  
  
 _Looks like the only information they don't have is about the circumstances of Rick's death. Either no one got it or they're ignoring it. Which is a point in my favor. It will help keep L and the others guessing so long as they don't make the connection there seeing as how both me and Andrew were there when Rick was shot._ Kari thought as she closed the file, having scanned the information and was opening yet another. She went over all of the information quickly, but with a fine tooth comb; making sure that, as Kira, they didn't have anything that would look suspicious enough to point to her. Most of the information only pointed to two things; that Kira was well informed on the organization and that whoever Kira was also had a great deal of resource. 

 

  
Five days later.....   
  
  
Kari turned on the TV that sat in front of a small couch. L was working on making some sort of 3-D puzzle while K was reading a book she'd brought with her. The chain was long enough that K could comfortably sit in a different chair and L could work on his puzzle on the floor. Kari flipped through several channels, but nothing seemed to really be on to her taste, but she knew that so she flipped it to the news.   
  
"In other news, thirty-year-old crime boss, Dan Markos, was found dead in his home in Manchester, Alabama. Local police report that the man died of a heart attack and is likely just one more victim of Kira." The male reporter said. L didn't look up from his puzzle, but he didn't say anything either. K put down her book while L toyed with a puzzle piece in his hand.   
  
"Hmmmmmmm, well, this puts a hole in our theories." K said after a moment.   
  
"Not necessarily. Light tricked my predecessor by sending the Death Note to someone else, it is likely that the current Kira has done the same. Unless Kira proves otherwise."  
  
 _It figures you'd say that L. I already had planned for that as well. Before this month is over you'll be questioning your theories and believing me to be innocent whether or not I have your real name._    
  
Elsewhere......  
  
A lean man sat at a desk in his home; he had light auburn hair and dark gray eyes. He was dressed in a blue silk shirt and dark navy slacks. There were five men, about his age, each that were dressed as he was, but with varying colors; each of them as dark as the first and each had guns hidden on them beneath coats that they wore.   
  
"So who's next on the list boss?" One of the men, dressed in a red shirt, asked. The man leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Well, we'll see. Remember, Kira told us to space them out."  
  
"I don't get it boss, why are you takin' orders from a chick?" Another man asked.  
  
"If we don't do as she says we'll end up like Markos numbskull. I read the letter to ya, how many times do I have to remind you?"  
  
"Sorry boss." Their leader leaned forward, the letter sat in front of him on the desk with other pieces of paper with it. One that had the deceased Markos' name on it. His eyes drifted to the letter, reading it again though he pretty much knew it by heart now:  
  
  
Cain Roth,  
  
These are pages from the Death Note. You're to use them to eliminate any one you see fit to be rid of as long as these conditions are met:  
  
1\. the target must be someone who has a criminal record  
2\. you may not eliminate more then five criminals in a given seven days  
3\. don't set times and dates for each target that is the same; in other words,  
don't wipe out all five targets on one day  
4\. the target must have a criminal record, or a known record that is more then just  
a petty crime like theft  
5\. you must use the target's real name, nicknames or false names do not count  
6\. if you purposely spell a name wrong three times, the writer will die themselves  
7\. misspelled names will not have any effect, but can be corrected  
8\. do not control a person for more then ten days prior to their death nor ask that they  
perform any task that is out of character for them or physically impossible  
9\. do NOT eliminate a target who is under the age of 12 years old   
  
I will be watching, so don't think that you can get away with anything. You are the only one who is to use these pages. Anyone else who does or attempts to is to be eliminated. If you don't follow these simple rules I will eliminate you and your next in line will be in charge.   
  
There's something else I want you to do. After two weeks have passed since you've received these pages, I want you to have a woman, who can imitate me, be your spokesperson. Have her call a local radio station on a secure line with this message:  
  
I am Kira. I mean to create a world where there is no longer any crime. A world filled with peace. As I said before, I don't intend to rule and I would rather work with the government and police forces to help make this come true rather then against them. I am giving each government seven weeks to reply and that their replies should be aired by the President of the United States on a nation wide program. Anyone who gets too close to me who intends to stop me will be dealt with. I don't like killing the innocent, but the FBI left me with no choice. I have stated my attentions. I await your decision.  
  
  
If you cannot find someone who can sound like me, then you are to alter the message by replacing the first part of the message with this:  
  
I am a spokesperson for Kira who has this to say: insert the rest of the message here.  
  
  
I have enclosed a DVD with a recording of the broadcast in Japan. If I find out that this DVD or letter have fallen into the hands of police then I will eliminate everyone within this gang without hesitation and then following that will be each of your closest family members. You have been warned. It is because I expect you to follow these instructions that I am not going to eliminate you as I have other criminals around the world. If you need to contact me, there is a name of a person I trust and how to call them though because they will be working undercover with L I suggest you send her a letter first, warning her of the time and day you mean to call.  
  
  
Kira  
  
  
Cain leaned back in his chair once more to think of who to eliminate next. He would have liked to eliminate Kira, but since no one, not even the famous L had a good lead on who Kira really was, he couldn't do that no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to get Kira back for eliminating his elder brother who'd been the head of the gang before him. It was just his luck that he'd been named successor in the case that Kira eliminated him just two days before he died of a heart attack.  
  
 _As much as I want to get that low life back, I have to respect her power. Not to mention that I have a guarantee to not be eliminated so long as I follow instructions. I have to admit she's smart. Smarter then I would have figured. For now, I'll play along until I can see justice done to her._  He thought to himself.


	7. Game, Set, Match

Kari sat next to K, the two of them were playing poker while L seemed merely content to sit nearby in a chair, staring off into space. Kari had no doubt that his mind was working on the case rather then relaxing as he'd suggested they all do. All I have to do is wait... I never did give those criminals a time to broadcast the message, but who cares? Just so long as they do it. Since my coming here my word has been carried out by Cain to the letter. It will be interesting to see L's reaction to this little tape stunt. You won't even realize it's been a set up. I made sure of that L. Today's the day you begin to question your own theories and my name is cleared of suspicion... Kari looked at her cards and tried to hide a smile, but was only partly successful, after all, she did want to win at cards and she was good at bluffing K out too. She wasn't really holding anything higher then two pairs at the moment. K frowned at her then sighed and flopped down her cards.

"I fold." K said and Kari lay down the cards she held.

"All I had was two pair, what did you have?" Kari asked and K shook her head, surprised she'd been fooled.

"A flush. You're pretty good at this game." Kari merely shrugged at the comment.

"Indeed." L said, surprising the two. L had been watching them play out of the corner of his eye. For someone who is supposed to be innocent, she can bluff well. Kira is good at hiding her identity from me. This could be an indication that Kari really is Kira, but I can't prove that just because she can play a card game well. There has to be something that I missed. Something that would make all of this fall together. It's like a missing puzzle piece that connects two together... without it, I can't prove that Kari is Kira. Kari glanced over at L at the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it. His expression didn't change though neither K nor Kari could hear what was being said or who the caller was. L got up and grabbed the remote from the table, He flipped the TV on and changed the channel.

"This is a live recording, straight from Kira herself. We, here at NBC are honored to be chosen as the station that Kira has decided to use as its spokesperson. Now for the message." A man in a blue suit said. None of them said anything as, what sounded like Kira's voice came through the air with the message Kari had requested for this very day.

 

"I am Kira. I mean to create a world where there is no longer any crime. A world filled with peace. As I said before, I don't intend to rule and I would rather work with the government and police forces to help make this come true rather then against them. I am giving each government seven weeks to reply and that their replies should be aired by the President of the United States on a nation wide program. Anyone who gets too close to me who intends to stop me will be dealt with. I don't like killing the innocent, but the FBI left me with no choice. I have stated my attentions. I await your decision."

"Great... another demand from Kira..." K grumbled. L didn't say a word.

"Hmmmm, looks like the only way to get close to Kira is to befriend her. Interesting.... " Kari muttered.

"Out of the question. That sort of thing would put anyone at her mercy." K said.

"Precisely her plan." L said finally, the two turned to him.

"Why would you say that?" Kari asked.

"To protect herself. If someone got close to her and found out she was Kira, she would need to have the person's name and know their face to be rid of them in case they had any thoughts of betraying her to the authorities. As K said, such a thing is out of the question since it would almost be like signing a death warrant." L replied. _So, you made a broadcast, but neither K nor Kari had the means to do so and have been with me this whole time... It's been two weeks. The killings haven't stopped and are as random as ever. Does that mean that Kari isn't Kira? Could I have been wrong? Still, there's the possibility that it's not really Kira... but the voice on the tape is Kira's... I've no doubt of that. If it's not Kira though, then has she passed on the Death Note to someone else as Light did? Am I making too much of this? It's hard to tell.... This Kira, whoever she is, is not Light... She doesn't seem to think as he did at all and has plainly stated she doesn't intend to rule... So why? Why would she even consider picking up the Death Note if that were not her intention? Could she merely have the childish notion that the evil must be punished and that is all? It doesn't seem likely.... Not inconceivable though. Light was a teenager when he got the Death Note, but so far Kira has not acted like a child though and has made some very bold moves from the very start._ L thought as he stared at the TV, not even listening to it anymore. _Another thing... why seven weeks? Is this a hint at Kira's religious beliefs? It can't be mere coincidence.... One would think, Kira, that you are between an adult and a child. Childish enough to not want to lose and have a notion of ridding the world of evil, but also having a developed enough mind to sort through situations. To kill without thought to whom it affects all to achieve a child-like dream of world peace. Still, this is all too well thought out to be the workings of a mere child. What sort of person are you Kira? Just who are you that you believe you can achieve such a thing and yet have no desire to rule, have no selfish reason for doing this. An adult would more likely use it to benefit themselves; yet your notion is the complete opposite. What sort of person would think that selflessly?_ As he puzzled over Kira's personality, K and Kari went back to playing cards. Kari smiled inwardly.

 

 _Analyze all you want L, but you now have no reason to suspect me as Kira. I have had no access to any sort of outside information on living criminals that you haven't seen me watch yourself and with only about four feet of chain between us I haven't had any chance to write down any names. Once the next month comes to an end and those criminals have used up the pages I gave them then I'll resume my work right under your nose. I will find out who you are even if I have to spend a year chained to you in order to do so. Maybe even longer, but I will be rid of you eventually, and then I'll make sure that there's no prodigy to take your place just as you took the other L's place as N. Whatever your real name is, L, I'm sure it can't be too far off from the name you use to use. We'll see just how close that name is Near... L... We shall indeed see._ Kari sighed and set her cards down.

"I fold." K grinned at her as she revealed a full house. Kari flipped over her cards, she'd not had anything really to begin with.

"I think I'm done with this game, do you know how to play Kings in a Corner?" Kari asked.

"Never heard of it." K said. L turned his attention back to two; he'd never heard of the game either. He watched as Kari explained the rules of the game. It was simple enough; like Solitaire, each player took turns matching numbers from highest to lowest using different colors. Any Kings that were drawn could be put in the corners of the deck that was set in the middle. The object of the game was to get rid of all the cards you held before your opponent. After one round of playing, Kari looked up at L as if she'd just noticed he'd been watching them, but she'd known he had been the whole time.

"Oh, would you like to join us L?" K turned to look at L who nodded. His curiosity over the game getting the better of him. K watched as Kari patiently went over the rules of the game one more time, just to make sure he knew what to do as they played. The three of them played game after game until K finally gave up and was content to watch Kari and L go at it. Both of them were skilled at the game, despite that L had never played before. They were like serious rivals, but after the seventh match, Kari lost to L, breaking the game tie the two had. Kari smiled at L, one of the few times she had since they'd been handcuffed.

"It's been a long time since I've had such an opponent. You're really good L, and a quick learner too. I guess I should have known that." She said a bit sheepishly and held out her cuffed hand to him. L smiled back and the two shook hands. Kari was a bit surprised at her own reaction. She wasn't sure just what it was... but she'd felt something as soon as their hands had touched. Whether L had felt it as well was hard to say. Kari shook the thought aside. Must be my imagination. Anyway, he is younger then I am by five years, at least. Kari thought to herself.

"Agreed." L said, wondering at the flicker he'd seen in her eyes. There was something different about her, but what it was he couldn't put his finger on it.


End file.
